


Inspired

by BetterthanGandalf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin is a softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren is 21, Fools in Love, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi is 28, M/M, Singer!Levi, This is weird, Writer!Eren, editor!Armin, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterthanGandalf/pseuds/BetterthanGandalf
Summary: When Levi, a world famous singer, finds out that an anonymous writer from Germany called EJ (guess who it is) quoted one of his songs, he can't help wanting to find him.---Also available on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You will find the translations to the German used in this story at the end of each chapter. Don't worry, we didn't use Google Translate, we are native speakers.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A&S

_He was drowning in the ocean. Everything around him was blue. A cold, cold blue._

_He felt like was going to die any moment, however, he was still not afraid. His vision slowly became blurry and black dots appeared, blinding him, from time to time. He let out the air he was holding in and swallowed the cold, salty water of the ocean._

_Suddenly, from one moment to the other, the cold, icy water disappeared and he was lying in his warm, dry bed, looking at the ceiling of his room._

 

“So Mr. Ackermann, what do you think about the writer EJ?” the reporter asked Levi, one of the most famous singers in the world.                                                      

“What am I supposed to think about them? I don't know them.” Levi was a little grumpy that morning (I mean, when wasn't he grumpy), and he certainly did _not_ want to be interviewed.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

Levi saw a mischievous glint in the reporters eyes, and it was this moment that he knew, she had waited for him to say that. That made Levi a little suspicious. This interview was getting worse. Not only was her accent terrible, she also knew something that Levi didn't. In that exact moment, he swore to himself, that he would never do an interview in Germany again.                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“They are one of the most famous writers of the world, one would expect you to know them!”                                                                                                                    

“Well, I don't. I'm more a fan of classics, you know.” Levi tried hard not to roll his eyes.                                                                                                                          

“There is a rumour, that they used one of your songs, in their first book. They wrote it 6 years ago, but the people only recently noticed.” Levi was raging in the inside. How dare they use his song without asking him for permission. If he knew who they were, he would...                                                                                                     

“Mr. Ackermann, are you still with us?”                                                                                                                                                                                                    

“The people must be quite ignorant, that they didn't notice it before. Are we done here?” Not waiting for the reporters answer, he got ready to go.

 

He was leaving the studio with his manager Hanji Zoe following him. As soon as he was sitting in the black van, his anger started to show.                                           

“Shitty glasses, I want you to find a person.” Levi was starring out of the window, looking at the tons of fans, that waited for him outside of the radio station.                

"And who might that be?” Hanji asked. She could find a person for Levi, but she at least had to know who it was.                                                                                   

"It's some anonymous writer, named EJ or something.” Levi said.                                                                                                                                                           

“You want me to find EJ?! That's impossible. They have got millions of fans, that have been trying to find them for years, and no one ever found out, who they are. There is rumours, that not even their editor knows what they look like!” Hanji told Levi. That didn't exactly help Levi's mood.                                                                         

“Why do you want to find them anyway?” Alone the thought of the reason made Levi rage.                                                                                                                            

“He used my song in one of his books, without asking for permission!”                                                                                                                                                             

Levi was too angry to notice the terrified look, that passed Hanji's face.                                                                                                                                                              

“Um, Levi, there is something I have to tell you...” Hanji started.                                                                                                                                                                

“Why do I have the feeling, that I don't want to know?” Levi would never admit, that he was actually curious in that moment.                                                                           

“I might have given him permission to do so.”                                                                                                                                                                                             

“You did WHAT?!”

\---

BAMM!

Armin flinched so hard, that the plate he was holding almost slipped out of his hands.                                                                                                                          

“Eren! What did you do now?!”, he yelled in German at his friend, who was currently sitting in his office.                                                                                                 

“Nothing! That's the problem!”, Eren yelled back.                                                                                                                                                                                     

Armin let out a long sigh. ,,How about you take a break? You've been in there for three days, don't let my visit be for nothing!”                                                            Armin didn't get an answer, but the door to Eren's office opened and a tall, and tired, person stepped out.                                                                                                    

“My deadline is in three days, and I'm not finished...” Eren placed his head on Armin's shoulder. “Armin, töte mich*.“ Eren felt like he was going to cry any moment.            

“Eren, I swear, if you're not going to finish, I will _really_ kill you.” Even though Armin was a softie, he could be really scary sometimes.                                                    

“Come on, let's go and have lunch. I didn't come here to look at your office door.”                                                                                                                                          

Eren and Armin stepped out of the apartment building, into the busy streets of New York City.                                                                                                               

“Why don't you listen to those songs, you listened to, when you first started writing? They helped you in the past, too.” Armin spoke, while they were searching for a nice restaurant, to have lunch in.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

“I've tried that already, but the problem is, they don't give me any ideas suitable for the book I'm currently writing. Only new ones.” Eren let out a long sigh. “I think I should start writing short stories, that way, I can use all of my ideas.”

Eren's life had never been easy, even before he complained about his deadlines and having a writer's block everyday. He had lost his mother, when he was only ten years old, and soon after his father disappeared, which was why he and his adoptive sister Mikasa had grown up in an orphanage. Armin also was an orphan, but he was able to stay with his grandpa, the only one in his family, that still lived.                                                                                                                                                            

When Eren was 14, he had heard a song in the radio, that inspired him, to write his first story. Even though it was very short, it took him over a year to finish it. But before he published it, he wrote a letter to the label of said singer. He had asked for permission, to use a phrase of the song in his book.                                                    

To be honest, he hadn't expected for them to say yes, but he wanted to try anyway. So when they had actually given him permission, to use his a phrase of the song, he couldn't believe it. They had given him, a German rookie writer, that didn't have his debut yet, the permission to use one of their most famous songs in his book. It had been one of the most happy days in Eren's whole life.                                                                                                                                                                               

Because his first book wasn't exactly famous and most people didn't even know it existed, not many people had noticed the quote in the beginning, until a year ago. That was when the rumour first popped up, that Eren, or EJ, was a fan of Levi's.

Eren and Armin sat across each other in a small restaurant, and were looking at the menu.

“By the way, I heard he's in Germany right now.”, Armin stated.

“Who?” Eren was quite absorbed in the menu, that he didn't exactly pick up, who Armin was talking about.

“That Levi guy, that you like. The singer that inspires you, as you like to call him.” Armin rolled his eyes at Eren.

“I know. He's on tour right now, though he's finishing soon.” Eren lay down the menu and looked at Armin.

“Doesn't he live in New York, also?”

“Yes, he does. But I never met him. Not that that's surprising”

\---

Levi had just finished his last concert of his world tour, in Germany. He was dripping sweat and his clothes were sticking to his body. It was absolutely disgusting.

One could still hear the crowd cheering outside, while he was packing his things, to leave the arena as quickly as possible.

Levi was still angry at Hanji, for giving a shitty author permission to use his song, without telling him. And he didn't care, that it was six years ago.

But the biggest problem wasn't them using his song, the problem was, that he didn't even know who that person was. He had never heard of them, let alone read their books. It was discouraging.

When Hanji and Levi arrived at the airport, on the evening of the next day, Levi was so tired, that he didn't even shower before going to bed, which was the most unusual for Levi. Usually, he didn't even think about going to sleep, before showering, but the last few days had been so stressful, that he didn't care any more. And he also couldn't stop thinking about that EJ-person.

The next morning, Levi did not take long to remember, that he hadn't showered the evening before, and, while being disgusted by himself, he didn't take long to jump into the shower to clean himself.

Around noon he got a call from Hanji, stating, that he would get a week off, before they would start preparing his new album. That was Levi's chance to find out a bit about that author.

The internet didn't help him much. It did give him information, but nothing, he could use to find him, which was surprising, it wasn't easy staying anonymous these days, as a famous person, that is. It just stated, that EJ had his debut 6 years ago, their age wasn't revealed, but it was certain, that they were German. There was also a list of their books, 8 until now, and there was a new one coming. They had won a total of 8 awards, but apparently, it was always their editor, who had come to the ceremony.

To Levi, it seemed kind of weird, that this person was trying, and succeeding, to hide everything about them, when they were so successful. To him, it just made no sense.

Levi read through the descriptions of each book, except for the first book, because it stated that it was available in German only, right at the beginning, and ordered the one, that sounded the most interesting. The book was called “Das Stück, das fehlte (The piece, that was missing)” and was about a boy, trying desperately to find a way to communicate with his dead parents. It was the third book EJ had written.

Knowing, it would at least take a day, for the book to arrive, Levi went out, trying to find something, that could take Levi's boredom, as he didn't want to see any of his friends at the moment.

 

 

*Armin, kill me

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back!  
> Those, who have read this story before know that we took it down because of the new copyright regulations of the European Union, but we've recently been told that those regulations don't affect fan fictions, so we've decided to reupload the story. There will actually be two new chapters to look forward to and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> A&S


	2. Chapter 2

_His heart was pounding violently against his chest. Had he managed it? Did he finally have the chance to talk to his parents again? It took him so many years, to find a possibility to talk to them, that the amount of joy that overcame him was huge._

_However, the joy didn't last long, as fear struck through him. It didn't take him long, to realise, that it wasn't his parents, that he had brought back to life._

 

It took the delivery two days to deliver the book. If you would ask Levi, he would tell you that he didn't care about it, but, in truth, he was rather annoyed, that it took so long. If only he went to a book store, to purchase the book.

When Levi started to read the book, he was rather surprised, that plot wasn't as bad as he had thought. Sure, it still wasn't the kind of story, he would usually read, but he could see, that, whoever it was, had talent.

Knowing that, he didn't feel so angry any more.

Most people probably would have cried, in the scene, where the main characters parents died, as EJ wrote it quite emotionally, but Levi, being the cold ice block he was, maintained a cold poker face.

Actually, Levi did feel a little sting in his heart. He felt that EJ must have suffered a lot in the past, or even still suffered a lot. Maybe that was the reason, why he wrote anonymously. So, truthfully, Levi wasn't as cold, as he seemed on the outside.

When he felt the suffering EJ must have went through, Levi for the first time felt like he really wanted to know who EJ was. He didn't only want to find them, he also wanted to get to know them. He felt like EJ would be a really interesting person.

\---

That was it. The day of his deadline had come, too fast, in his opinion, and he was nowhere near finished. What was he going to do now. He knew, Armin, who was his editor, couldn't kill him physically, because then he wouldn't be able to finish the book, but that didn't stop him from torturing him. Really, looking at Armin, one wouldn't think, that he could be so terrifying.

That was the reason why, when the door to his flat opened, he flinched, knowing his end had come.

“H-Hey, Armin. How's life?”, Eren didn't dare to look Armin in the eye.

“Eren...” Armin let out a long sigh. “I know, you didn't finish, but I'm flying back this evening, and I really need the manuscript tomorrow. That is why we will sit down and write the rest. Now.” Eren knew, he had no other chance than to agree.

 

They worked and wrote for more than four hours, and every time Eren complained that he no more ideas, Arrmin pinched him beneath his arm, making him concentrate on the book, and not on his ideas, especially, since the ending was decided long ago. Then, Armin had to go, leaving a totally drained and powerless Eren behind, that could relax now, before he started a new project. However, Eren was sure, he would take a long time off, and maybe travel back to Germany and visit his old home.

Honestly, Eren had told himself many times already, that he would go and visit his home town, since he moved to New York, but he never really made it, because he was so busy or to nervous to go. He did travel a lot, though, since he had to gather information on places and cultures and other things.

But he never found the time, to really relax and go home. You may ask yourself, why did he move to New York then, when he never had the time to go home, which was the thing, he really wanted to do? The reason was simple: he couldn't bear it any more, to see the place, where his mother found her end. He couldn't bear the pain that came with staying in this village. So as soon as he was 18, he moved to New York. Why did he move to New York? The reason was simple. Because Levi lived in New York.

Yes, Eren was fanboy enough, to move to the same city as his idol.

\---

Levi was looking down on the busy streets of New York, as he was waiting for his best friend, Petra. He had to tell her about the past few days, and he hadn't seen her in a while, only during the short breaks while he was on tour.

When his doorbell rang, he tore his gaze from the streets, and walked towards his door, opening it for Petra.

“Hey, Levi.”, Petra said, as she entered his flat.

“Hey,” he simply said, closing the door behind her.

Petra sat down on Levi's couch, looking at Levi, as he sat down across her.

“You told me, that you wanted to talk about something. Has something happened?”, Petra asked curiously.

“More or less. Do you know something about the author EJ?” Levi was looking seriously at Petra.

“Of course I know him. He's my favourite author.” Petra smiled, as she thought of his most resent book. It had been very powerful, so much that she had to cry a lot.

“He?”

“D-Did I say h-he? I meant t-them, haha.”, Petra was stuttering.

“Don't lie to me, Petra. You know I don't like that.” Levi was glaring at Petra.

“Sorry, Levi. It's just, I'm not supposed to talk about it.”

“About what?” Levi's voice was cold but curious.

“How about we start from the beginning? You know that I am half German, right?” Levi nodded. “When I was 20, I'm sure you remember, I went to university in Germany. One day, I was so bored, that I randomly picked out a book, in a book store, because I didn't really care, what the book would be about. It was the first book, EJ had written, and it wasn't long, since it was published. I was so amazed by his talent, that I wrote him a letter. Of course, I didn't know where he lived, so I wrote it to his publisher, in hope, EJ would be able to read and answer it.” Levi was listening closely to Petra's story, about how she had become a fan of EJ's books, but the question that really bugged Levi, hadn't been answered, where does he live now?

“I really don't know. We only communicate through letters, I don't even know his real name,” Petra answered, when Levi questioned.

“So, you don't have any information at all?” Levi was even more annoyed now, than before Petra had come.

“Well, I know his age, he's 21.”

“I see you don't want to tell me more than that. Thank you for your help, Petra. Now, let's go eat something, I'm hungry.”

“Sure!” Petra smiled happily, as she followed Levi outside.

\---

When Petra returned home, it was already dark outside.

Quietly, she sat down at her desk and pulled out paper, to write EJ a new letter.

 

Petra had been the first person to ever write a letter to Eren. It was shortly after Eren had made his debut, and he had been really excited, when he read it. Petra had stated, how moving she thought his book was, and how much talent he had in her eyes. The letter had encouraged Eren to write his second book, the book that made him famous.

After they had wrote a few letters to each other, they had agreed on becoming friends, and staying in contact. That was also, when Eren told her his age and his gender, which was until now, still held secret to the rest of his fans. However, they decided, that it would be better, if he'd stay anonymous, and that was why Petra still called Eren EJ and Eren didn't know Petra's last name.

Petra knew about his struggles with deadlines and also about his not so rare writer's blocks, and also, that it was Levi, who inspired him to start writing in the first place.

They knew each other, without actually knowing how the other looked like.

\---

Even though Eren went to bead really early the evening before, in fact, he fell asleep on his couch, he still slept until it was almost noon. That was proof, that his entire energy had been completely absorbed by his work. That was when Eren knew, he needed at least a one week break, without having to focus on anything.

Maybe that way, he would get some new ideas, that he could float around in his mind, creating the strangest stories, with no end or actually find a good idea, for a new book. Because right now, his mind was completely hollow, without a chance, of a new idea.

He turned on his couch, ignoring his hunger, as he didn't want to get up right now.

About half in hour later, he finally stood up, as his hunger became unbearable. He decided to go and check his mail today, he didn't hear something from Petra in a long time, and he also had to check the rest of his fan-mail.

It was about 4 p.m. when he left his flat, so he decided to walk to the place, where his fan-mail was sent to.

When you were anonymous, the good thing was, you wouldn't get too many love letters, as the people had no basis, that they could love. Of course, there were always some crazy fans, that claimed to love him anyway, but not too many. Most of his fan-mail was about his books, about what they liked and what they didn't like in his books and what he could do better.

Eren always made sure, to answer each of his letters seriously, and always tried to meet the fans expectations, and because only recently a new book of him was published, there were many fan-letters. There were also times, where the only letters he got were from Petra.

This time, there was also a letter from Petra, under the tons of other letters.

Deciding that he would read Petra's letter the last, he started opening each letter, and answered it.

He didn't finish all of them on that day, seeing that he was already tired from the last few days working on his new book, that he didn't want to overwork himself.

When he decided, that he wouldn't do any more letters today, he finally opened Petra's.

 

_Dear EJ,_

 

_As you know, Levi is my best friend. And today, he called me out of nowhere, just because he wanted to know, if I knew something about you. I didn't expect him to know you at all, no offence, but Levi reads nothing else than classics, and suddenly he asks me about you. I was so surprised, you won't believe me. I guess he found out about the quote in your first book._

_Levi can read me really well, so don't be mad at me, okay. I told him that we're friends, and that we are in contact with each other, and your age. Don't worry, I haven't told him that you live in New York, though that's what he wanted to know. He asked me, if I knew where you lived. I think he wants to find you, so I he finds any way, to contact you, it wasn't me, who told him._

_But now onto other things. How have you been? Have you managed, to meet the deadline you were complaining about? Also, thank you, for the new book, I finished it just recently, it was really moving. I actually cried a lot. You keep getting better and better._

_I hope you find some time to visit your home in Germany, that you've told me about, now that you (hopefully) have finished your recent work._

 

_Yours_

_Petra_

 

Eren was completely shocked by what Petra was saying. His inspiration for almost every book of his, his favourite singer, Levi was trying to find him.

Quickly, he took out pen and paper, to write an answer to Petra.

 

_Dear Petra,_

 

_Don't worry about Levi trying to contact me. That would actually be a dream come true, you know how much I like him. I wouldn't be angry, even if you had told him my address, though you don't know it anyway._

_I have been well, how have you been. I hope work is not too tiring for you. And yes, with my editor's help, I have been able to finish last minute (he would have tortured me, if I didn't)._

_I'm glad, you liked the book, I was a little uncertain, if it would come off well, but since you cried so much, I think I have achieved my goal. Also, thank you for the compliment._

_I don't know if I will make it to Germany, I really want to go, but I'm afraid to go alone. I have a feeling, that I won't be able to bear it, if I don't have anybody to hold onto._

_I'm sorry, I don't want to drag you down, with my fears._

_Stay healthy!_

 

_Yours_

_EJ_

 

After he finished writing, he quickly put it into the nearest mailbox, so he could relax a little at home.

Laying down on his couch, he imagined, what it would be like, if he really met Levi.

From what Petra told him, Levi was a little grumpy, but could be really soft on the inside. Eren wasn't sure, if Levi wouldn't get annoyed with his bubbly and energetic personality. On the other hand, his sister Mikasa had a similar personality to Levi, so Eren knew, how to deal with people like that.

Well, with people like Mikasa. Eren wasn't so sure, if Levi would be the same. But what was really surprising was, that Mikasa and Levi actually had the same last name.

Maybe Eren and Levi would get along very well. Didn't they say opposites attract each other? At least in German they said that. _Gegensätze ziehen sich_ _an_.  Eren wasn't sure, if the saying was used the same in english as well.

Eren smiled. If they could be friends, that would be awesome.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_His sister had a nightmare again. She was tossing an d turning around and she broke out into cold sweat. He shook her shoulders to wake her up, but she wasn't reacting. No matter, how hard he shook her, she didn't wake up. He didn't know what to do, should he call the ambulance?_

_His sister started screaming and suddenly her eyes were wide open._

_At first, the boy felt relief overcoming him, but then he noticed, that something was wrong._

_She didn't stop screaming, and her eyes were bloodshot. The feeling overcame him, that if he didn't do something very quickly, his beloved sister would die._

 

Levi's week off was over, and now he was sitting in one of the offices of his label. They were currently going over which songs they would use for his new Album, however Levi didn't want to use any of them. They were not even written by himself, at least most of them. Why should he sing them if they weren't his?

“You know, that I don't want to sing songs written by other people!” Levi said, getting annoyed at Hanji's rambling.

“But you don't have enough songs for one album.” Hanji said.

“Then we make a mini album this year. Why does it always have to be a full one?”

“Because your fans...”

“I wont sing songs of other people! Also, my fans like me for doing my own songs, my own thing. It would be like I'm deceiving my fans!” With that, Levi ended the argument.

Hanji let out a long sigh. “I understand you, but Erwin said that you have to make a full album this year.”

“I already listened to Erwin last year and made a full album. And the year before, too. You can tell Erwin, that if I'm not allowed to make my own decisions, I'm leaving. There's plenty of other labels that would take me in gladly.”

\---

Eren was tapping his finger nervously on his desk. What was this feeling? He was feeling strangely tense, as if his body knew something, he didn't know yet.

It hd been three days since he had gotten the letter from Petra, stating that Levi was searching for him. At first, Eren felt quite excited, knowing that his idol and inspiration knew him. Out of his happiness he had written to Petra that it would be okay, if Levi actually contacted him. Now, he more than regretted his decision. He hd the strange feeling, that something was going to happen very soon.

Questions like, _what's going to happen,when he finds me?_ Floated through Eren's mind, without giving him any rest.

Anxious as he was, he gave Armin a call, not caring that it was the middle of the night in Germany at the moment. He didn't dare to call his sister, as he knew, she'd make a big fuss about it, and that she wouldn't be able to keep a cool mind like Armin was able to. It wouldn't exactly help him, if Mikasa killed Levi out of concern that he would break Eren's heart.

“ _Hallo?*”_ A very sleepy, German answer came from the other side of the phone.

“Armin? Ich bin's, Eren.*” Eren's answer came in German, too. His voice didn't hide his anxiety, and Armin knew better than to yell at Eren about the hour he was calling him. It wasn't like he had been asleep for a long time.

“ _What is it, Eren? Is everything okay?”_ Now Armin also sounded nervous. He had been with Eren many times, when he had break downs and anxiety attacks after his mother had died, so he knew he shouldn't take this matter light-hearted, no matter how simple the reason was.

“Do you remember the fan that I'm in contact with, Petra? She's friends with Levi, and she told me that he's searching for me. At first I was really happy, and I told her that it wouldn't be a problem, if he contacted me.” Eren had to pause for a moment.

“ _And the problem is what, exactly?”_

“I have this really strange feeling, that's telling me that something is about to happen very soon. And it's making me nervous.”

“ _Is it telling you that something good or something bad is going to happen?”_

“I don't know. That's what's making me nervous.”

\---

Levi was sitting in his kitchen, absently staring into a cup of tea in front of him. He was still annoyed, because he didn't want to make an album full of songs that weren't his.

Hanji had tried to call him more than just once, but each time he ignored the constant buzzing coming from his phone.

But his mind was somewhere totally different from his job. He was thinking about the conversation he had had with Petra a few days ago. He had been thinking about it over and over again, but it just didn't want to let him go.

Maybe he should write him a letter, too? But he didn't have his address. Maybe he could ask Petra about it. But Levi scratched that idea not long after it had crossed his mind. He knew Petra didn't know where EJ lived, and even if she did, she would never tell him.

Levi stood up and went into his office. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to write a new song. A song inspired by his search for EJ.

 

About three hours later he came out of his office again. Not only did he write the lyrics, but he did some rough composing, too.

Levi really felt like a girl in high school writing a letter to her crush. But in Levi's case, he didn't know who said “crush” was and he also didn't really have a crush on EJ.

-

At the same time, Hanji was rummaging through her office. She knew somewhere around this room was the letter she had gotten from EJ so many years ago.

Before, she had looked at her home, even though there was only a small chance it would be there. After all, she wasn't allowed to leave work-related stuff around her house. That's why it wasn't surprising, when she didn't find anything. After she was done searching, she tried to call Levi several times, to get him to help her, after all, she did this for Levi, but he never once picked up the phone. That wasn't surprising as well.

After she went through her desk, she went through the folders from seven years ago. In those folders were only the most important files, the rest she already threw away.

And there it was! A letter written in a beautiful handwriting and flawless English. Hanji remembered how she decided to keep the letter, not only because it was proof that Eren asked for permission, but also because of how cute she thought it was. A 15-year old hobby writer from Germany that asked for permission to use one of Levi's songs. Normally, hobby writers wouldn't care to ask for permission, and just use whatever they wanted to use, but EJ asked.

Back then Levi hadn't been as famous as he was now, and EJ had been the first person ever to ask for copyright on one of Levi's songs.

 

Many of you may ask yourselves now, why didn't Hanji tell Levi, if it was so special?

The reason was simple. Hanji knew Levi would have said no. Until now, EJ was the only one, that had gotten permission to use one of Levi's songs.

 

When Hanji read through the letter, she noticed one odd thing. EJ didn't sign with his writer's name, but with his actual one.

It was written in a beautiful, curved writing. _Eren Jäger._

 _Eren...what a beautiful name._ Hanji thought.

\---

From the time Levi had been in his office, until it was time for dinner, he didn't receive another call from Hanji, but at the exact same moment he wanted to start eating, his phone started buzzing again. He was so annoyed, that couldn't bear not to answer the phone.

“What do you want, shitty glasses?” Levi didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

“ _Finally you're answering the phone! I have great news!”_ Hanji's excited voice sounded through the speaker.

“What is it?”

“ _I found the letter EJ wrote to me seven years ago, and guess what? He signed with his real name.”_ Levi could practically see Hanji jumping around in excitement- not that he wasn't excited about it.

“ _Let me come over. I'll give it to you.”_ Levi answered with a simple 'alright' and hung up the phone.

 

About 10 minutes later Hanji loudly knocked on Levi's door. Levi didn't take long to open the door for her. Without saying anything he stretched out his hand. Hanji didn't have to ask to know what Levi wanted. She handed him the piece of paper.

Levi didn't let Hanji in, he just closed the door and sat down on his couch.

He let out a shaky breath, as he was opening the letter. Why was he so nervous?

The paper was already a little bleached, but the writing was still readable.

 

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

 

_I am writing to you, because I want to ask for permission to use a line of one of Levi Ackermann's songs in my book. I am soon going to have my debut as an author in Germany. The reason why I want to use one of Mr. Ackermann's songs, is because he was my inspiration to write a book in the first place._

_I would be really glad to hear from you._

 

_Yours faithfully_

_Eren Jäger_

 

Levi didn't know what to feel about the letter. It kind of made him angry. He didn't have anything left to hold against the guy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about it for now, you'll have to wait a bit longer for new chapters, but I hope you're satisfied with what you got up until now.
> 
> A&S


End file.
